Happy Birthday Harry !
by Dop
Summary: Voldemort n'a jamais existé ! Harry mène une vie heureuse et paisible avec ses parents et ses amis. Alors pourquoi est-il si triste et désemparé ? One-shot


Bonne lecture à vous  
  
Titre : Happy Birthday Harry !  
  
« Harry, dépêche toi mon chéri, on va être à la bourre ! »  
  
Le prénommé Harry ouvrit des petits yeux en poussant un gémissement de protestation en entendant la voix de sa mère lui provenir du bas des escaliers.  
  
Il s'étira en baillant au grand large, restant encore allongé dans son lit confortable.  
  
A en jugeait par la lumière qui baignait sa chambre en filtrant au travers ses volets clos, il devait faire un temps radieux au dehors !  
  
Harry se tourna sur le côté et regarda l'heure affichée par son réveil : 10h32 !  
  
Il grimaça et se recouvrit la tête de son oreiller histoire de gagner quelques minutes de sommeil supplémentaires.  
  
Malgré le réveil brusque, Harry se sentait d'une humeur légère et agréable. La journée s'annonçait plutôt bien. Le genre de journée où les minutes et les heures défilent beaucoup trop vite, nous laissant une impression de vide quand arrive l'obscurité de la nuit. Mais bon, on ne peut pas courir après le temps !  
  
Harry entendit à nouveau la voix de sa mère qui se trouvait dans la cuisine.  
  
« James, peux tu aller demander à ton fils de se bouger un peu s'il te plait ! »  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry entendit les pas de son père résonner dans les escaliers. Alors, d'un bond, il sauta hors du lit et attrapa à la volée le premier T -Shirt qui lui tomba sous la main.  
  
Lorsque son père ouvrit la porte, le jeune homme sursauta et lui adressa son sourire le plus charmeur.  
  
« Je suis réveillé ! » déclara t-il d'un ton triomphant  
  
« Super ! Alors passe la seconde mon grand ! Sirius devrait pas tarder à arriver et ça serai bien que tu ne l'accueil pas en caleçon ! »  
  
Harry laissa échapper un rire et regarda son père sortir de la pièce.  
  
Il alla alors ouvrit les volets et la fenêtre de la chambre pour aérer un peu. Il ne s'était pas trompé sur la météo ! Un soleil radieux brillait de toutes ses forces.  
  
Harry se dirigea vers sa commode qu'il ouvrit pour prendre des vêtements propres. La question cruciale de la journée était : 'Que vais-je bien pouvoir mettre ???'  
  
Il resta un moment à observer la pile de vêtements qui lui faisait face. Il en sortie un baggy noir et le déplia.  
  
'Certainement pas !! Ca me ferai sauna !'  
  
Il déplia ensuite un T-shirt tout fripé dû au rangement par système D.  
  
'Oh la vache ! Le fer à repasser est en panne maman ?'  
  
Il extirpa encore un jean bleu foncé légèrement délavé  
  
'Oué...bon pas mal ! Reste à trouver le haut !'  
  
Là c'est carrément la pile de T-shirt qu'il sorti de la commode et qu'il commença et analyser  
  
' Trop large'  
  
' Trop court'  
  
'Beurk !!!! J'avais ça dans mon placard ?!'  
  
Finalement il opta pour le jean bleu qu'il assorti avec un maillot à manche courte de couleur blanche et légèrement moulant, ce qui le siérait à merveille !  
  
Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain où il déposa ses vêtements sur le sol. Il se rapprocha du miroir et observa son reflet.  
  
« WOW ! La pauvre tête du matin » se dit-il pour lui-même ( NDL : c'est aussi ce que se dit l'auteur tout les matins quand elle se lève )  
  
Inconsciemment, il passa un doigt sur son front, le signant d'un éclair invisible.  
  
Puis il se déshabilla et se glissa sous l'eau tiède qu'il venait de régler. Il apprécia sentir le contact de l'eau sur sa peau lui décontractant lentement et agréablement les muscles des épaules.  
  
Il releva la tête, exposant son visage à la pomme de douche qui lui ramena les cheveux vers l'arrière de la tête dégageant ainsi son front lisse.  
  
Harry entreprit alors de se laver craignant une nouvelle remontrance de sa mère lui disant de se dépêcher.  
  
Après 10 minutes à se prélasser et à se savonner dans la douche, le jeune homme coupa enfin l'arrivée d'eau et attrapa une serviette pour se ressuyer.  
  
Il enfila ses affaires à toute vitesse et se passa un coup de brosse inefficace dans ses cheveux rebelles et ébouriffés.  
  
Puis il dévala les escaliers, manquant de chuter sur les dernières marches, et se dirigea vers la cuisine où sa mère était aux fourneaux.  
  
Il alla vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement.  
  
Lily Potter était une très belle femme aux grands yeux verts. La plus belle de toutes au regard de son fils. Elle portait une jupe droite en tissu léger lui arrivant aux genoux et une chemise blanche sans manche sur lequel retombait sa longue chevelure rousse.  
  
« Salut Maman ! »  
  
La femme lui rendit son baiser et le servit son plus grand sourire.  
  
« Salut mon chéri. Bien dormi ?   
  
- Oui mais pas assez longtemps » lui répondit-il en croquant dans une pomme qu'il avait trouvé dans la coupelle de fruit.  
  
« Bah oui mais tu te couche à 3h du mat !  
  
- Où est papa ?  
  
- Sur la terrasse. Il s'est mis en tête d'allumer le barbecue dans magie ! J'ai parié deux gallions qu'il n'y arriverait pas » lui répondit sa mère en lui adressa un clin d'œil.  
  
Harry alla donc rejoindre son père qui, en effet, commençait à s'énerver sur le charbon de bois.  
  
« Tu sais, il existe un truc très pratique pour allumer un feu ! Ca s'appelle des allumettes ! »  
  
James Potter se retourna et lui sourit  
  
« Ah ! Tu es enfin levé la marmotte ! Il n'est pas trop tôt ! Oui, des allumettes c'est très pratique quand on en a à la maison. Ce qui n'est pas notre cas ! »  
  
Finalement, Harry vit son père prendre sa baguette magique et la diriger vers la petite cheminée. Aussitôt le charbon d'embrasa.  
  
« Bon, surtout ne dis rien à ta mère ! »  
  
Harry rigola du comportement enfantin de ses parents et promis que le secret était bien gardé lorsque la sonnette de la maison se mit à retentir.  
  
« Harry, tu vas ouvrir s'il te plait »  
  
Harry traversa le salon et se dirigea vers le corridor de l'entrée. Il déverrouilla la porte et tira sur la poignée permettant l'ouverture.  
  
« BON ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY !!!!!!!!!! »  
  
Surpris, Harry ne bougea pas mais continua de fixer la petite troupe réunie devant lui.  
  
Sur les marches du perron se tenait Sirius et Remus, la famille Weasley au grand complet ainsi que Hermione et ses parents.  
  
« Bah chéri fais les rentrer voyons ! » lui dit la voix de la mère lui parvenait de la cuisine.  
  
Harry sourit à ses invités et leur ouvrit en large la porte, leur permettant ainsi d'entrer dans la magnifique et spacieuse maison.  
  
Il les aidai à se débarrasser de leur veste et les conduisit au salon.  
  
« WOW, elle est superbe ta maison » lui dit Ron qui observait chaque coin de la pièce.  
  
Harry fit visiter les lieux à Ron et Hermione tandis que les autres prenaient tranquillement l'apéritif dans le salon.  
  
« Alors Harry, tu as fait quoi de beau de tes vacances ? lui demanda Hermione  
  
- Nous sommes allés en vacances en France et avec mon père je suis allé voire le match de Quidditch des Apple Pie Arrows contre les Wollongong Warriors.  
  
- Oh ! Raconte c'était comment ? s'empressa le roux  
  
- C'était génial !! Les Warriors ont gagné le match avec 17O points d'avance ! Tu aurais vu l'attrapeur comment il a chopé le vif d'or ! Avec ses pieds ! Je n'avais jamais vu ça...  
  
- Ah oué ?  
  
- Ouiiiii et devinez qui c'est que j'ai vu ! »  
  
Ron et Hermione ne répondirent pas attendant la suite avec impatience.  
  
« Drago Malefoy !   
  
- NON ! s'exclamèrent les deux autres en chœur  
  
- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!! et avec Mélissan Bultrode !  
  
- Beurk ! répondit Ron avec une grimace absolument sublime  
  
- Le scoop ! Le chaud lapin Malefoy n'est même pas capable de se trouver plus jolie fille de pitbull Bultrode ! répliqua Hermione radieuse »  
  
Il fallait dire que la brunette avait bien des raisons d'en vouloir à Malefoy ! Celui-ci lui avait fait une déclaration enflammée et malgré les mises en garde de Harry et Ron, elle avait succombé au charme du blond. Cependant après avoir obtenu ce qu'il désirait, soit un moment de luxure intense avec elle, il l'avait minablement laissé choir lui confiant qu'elle « ne pensait quand même pas qu'il s'intéressait sérieusement à elle ! Qu'il avait juste envie de s'envoyer en l'aire ! De la baiser rien de plus ». Et Harry et Ron avaient récupéré une Hermione désemparée, ce qui avait valu le plus gros coup de pied dans les bijoux de famille de Malefoy et une retenue superbe avec Rogue pour les deux amis !  
  
Les trois amis commencèrent alors à chercher ce que Malefoy pouvait bien trouver à cette fille à la mâchoire proéminente et dont la méchanceté suintait par tous les pores de sa peau ! « Hermione, Ron, Harry, vous venez on va passer à table »  
  
Ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers la terrasse et s'installèrent à la table sublimant bien dressée par les soins de Lily.  
  
Jamais Harry n'avait passé un anniversaire aussi merveilleux ! Il était entouré des personnes qu'il aimait et plus que tout de ses parents. Il se savait pas pourquoi mais il avait pendant longtemps sentie un grand vide en pensant à eux.  
  
A nouveau, inconsciemment, il signa son front d'un éclair invisible.  
  
Il aurait voulu que jamais la journée ne s'arrête. Il entendait Sirius rire ouvertement face aux anecdotes que lui rapportait Arthur Weasley. Son rire semblable à un aboiement résonnait dans le silence du quartier se communiquant de façon contagieuse autour de la table tandis que Molly Weasley était en grande conversation avec Mme Granger. Cette dernière semblait très absorbée par le sujet et ne cessait de poser des questions. Harry pensa d'ailleurs que c'est d'elle qu'Hermione détenait son coté Miss Je Sais Tout ! A coté de lui, Hermione justement, et Ron se chamaillait encore concernant les elfes de maison. Le sujet de débat récurrent entre eux ! Harry pensa avec soulagement qu'il avait de la chance de ne pas posséder ce genre de créature. Ainsi, il échappait aux grands discours d'abolition de l'esclavage des elfes de son amie.  
  
Il sentit des bras s'enrouler autour de son cou et une tête se poser au sommet de la sienne. Il leva les yeux pour apercevoir le regard lumineux de sa mère.  
  
« Ca va bien mon chéri ? lui murmura t-elle a l'oreille pour que seul lui entende  
  
- Oui, à merveille ! » Répondit-il en lui souriant avant de lui déposer un petit baiser sur la joue.  
  
« Merci pour tout. C'est le plus bel anniversaire que j'ai eu. Ca change de chez tante Pétunia ! »  
  
Harry ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait dit ça mais en cet instant il s'en fichait pas mal  
  
La jeune femme lui adressa à son tour un grand sourire.  
  
« Lily, Harry, regardez par ici ! »  
  
C'était Monsieur Weasley qui se tenait devant eux, un appareil photo brandit devant son visage.  
  
« Souriez !!!!!!» déclara t-il avec d'appuyer sur le déclencheur  
  
Une très vive lumière blanche éblouit alors Harry quoi se redressa vivement, la respiration saccadée.  
  
Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir devant lui le dortoir sombre de Poudlard où seuls les ronflements de Ron et Neville résonnaient.  
  
Il resta un long moment assis sur le lit sans bouger d'un millimètre, fixant le rideau de son baldaquin sans le voire.  
  
Doucement, il se leva et se dirigea à tâtons vers la salle de bain où il se posta devant un grand miroir.  
  
Il observa son reflet et ses yeux se posèrent sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair que lui renvoyait son image.  
  
Fébrilement, il leva un droit tremblant qu'il fit glisser sur la marque macabre de son front pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle. Il sentit sous son peau le léger gonflement que formait la cicatrice et il laissa retomber mollement la main sur le coté ne lâchant pas son reflet que lui donner la glace.  
  
Il avait rêvé. Tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve.  
  
Il regarda ses yeux se gorgeait de larmes douloureuses tandis que ses joues s'empourprait de la colère qui s'insinuait en lui comme un poison.  
  
Un rêve. Rien d'autre qu'un maudit rêve.  
  
Alors que les larmes perlaient sur les joues et qu'un sanglot brisa le silence pesant de la pièce d'eau, il s'empara s'un gobelet en argent posé sur le rebord du lavabo. Il le considéra quelques instants, passant son doigt chevrotant sur les initiales 'HP' gravées sur son contour. Puis il empoigna la timbale d'argent avec force et sans reculer d'un pas l'envoya de toutes ses forces contre le miroir en hurlant pour évacuer sa frustration et son mal-être.  
  
Sous l'impact puissant, le miroir éclata en morceaux aiguisés se répandant dans la pièce. Sous l'emprise de la colère, Harry ne sentit qu'à peine un morceau d'éclat du miroir venir lui entailler la joue en une longue plaie droite d'où un écoulement abondant du sang coulant doucement dans son cou, imprégnant la chemise blanche lui tenait lieux de pyjama.  
  
Un morceau de miroir ébréché et toujours suspendu au mur lui renvoya son image où il découvrit un visage blême où sang et larmes se mêlaient.  
  
Il s'adossa contre le mur le plus proche et qu'il laissa glisser pleurant silencieusement en se couvrant le visage de ses mains.  
  
Je m'ennuyais comme un rat mort au bureau alors j'ai écrit cette petite One Shot pour m'occuper ! Je ne sais pas si elle méritait d'être publié mais bon, je me suis quand même lancé !  
  
Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ????? Je vous préviens, si j'ai pas au moins 5 reviews je publie pas la suite de « Rape Me » !!! MOUAHAHAHAAAAAAAA ! Qui c'est qui ose dire que je suis sadique ???? bah vous avez raison de le dire parce que c'est vrai ! niark niark.  
  
Bisoux à tous et à bientôt ! 


End file.
